Power Cut
by Ch0c0Late
Summary: [TWOSHOT] When Mikan takes a shower, there was a power cut! What happened during the time in the bathroom with Natsume? And will confession be made? Love bloom in the dark? Read on to find out what will happen! Sorry! Rated wrong, now it's rated M.
1. Power Cut Scream

**A/N:** Tell me if you want me to continue this story. I want to continue it but I'm not quite sure what to continue and write about! Please review and tell me what you think I should do, please! Continue or leave it as it is.

**Thank you for the reviews: **okaix, pia0894, cutestella, XxPingzlveNatsxX, JC-zala.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

**Power-Cut**

_By: Ch0c0Late_

The birds were chirping quietly, with the sun shining brightly on a normal Sunday morning in the Alice Academy. Well, for most people it is a normal day that is…

Mikan suddenly bounce off her no-star bed and ran out of her room. She was still wearing her teddy pajamas. Well, she thought she had already changed into her uniform last night, just in case she might be late tomorrow.

People were staring strangely at Mikan when she stormed through the campus.

'Wait, why are people staring at me? Did someone drawn on my face overnight?' Mikan thought.

_**Start of **__**Flashback**_

_It was 10 P.M already and Mikan was wearing her teddy pajamas. She decided to change into her uniform every night, from now on. _

_Mikan had her unifo__rm laid out perfectly on the chair__. In a moment, she would change into it and sleep. Unfortunately, Hotaru just sent a newly made robot to invite Mikan over to her room to talk about her bill. _

_Hotaru explained how much Mikan owed her and the interest fee and all those__ information. It lasted to __midnight. _

_Mikan trudged back to her dormitory and just dropped herself on the bed,__ ignoring her laid out uniform on the chair. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh my god… don't tell me I'm still in my pajamas," said Mikan shakily, scared of the truth that will be revealed.

Mikan bent her head down slowly, to reveal the truth. And YES, she is wearing her teddy pajamas.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…" Mikan cried. She scurried quickly back to her dormitory.

'Is that Mikan's scream?' thought the gang including: Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Mochu and last but not least, Natsume!

'Mikan probably bumped into Natsume this morning again and he becomes his pervetic side, again…' They thought, all except Natsume.

Mikan flushed from embarrassment when she reached her room.

"Wait, is today Saturday or Sunday? Do we have class today?" asked Mikan, not to anyone in specific.

"Alright, lets say it's Sunday, I'll go and take a nice long shower," Mikan declared.

Natsume was lying on the grass, next to the Sakura tree. He had his manga covering his precious face.

'Never mind, I'll just go to her dormitory and check her out!' Natsume muttered.

Natsume started to walk towards Mikan's dormitory.

Mikan walked into her _no-star_ bathroom. There is one negative point about the bathroom:

_**1) The little window was broken. A naughty kid threw a stone on the window, causing it to break. Mikan had to use a piece of fabric so people wouldn't steal looks when she is taking a shower. **_

Mikan took off her pajamas and opened the taps. Suddenly, the light went off. **POWER CUT!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Mikan.

Natsume ran quickly to her room once he heard the scream.

"She probably thought today we have classes! And when she gets to the classroom, no one is there!" muttered Hotaru to herself while continue on her invention. Ruka also thought the same thing as Hotaru while he petted his rabbit in his animal cage.

"Probably Natsume saw Mikan's underwear again!" said Koko, Mochu and Yuu in unison (even if they are in different places).

Sumire nodded along with Anna and Nonoko about what the boys said.

Koko was with Anna in the kitchen, making Anna's most _disgusting_ food. Yuu and Nonoko was experimenting their most _hideous_ potions. As for Sumire and Mochu, they were just wandering around the campus.

Natsume dashed into Mikan's dormitory. Mikan was nowhere to be seen. Why is it so dark here? Natsume emitted fire on his palm. He tried to turn on the switch, it was already on!

"What the hell! I'm so stupid! It's a power cut," muttered Natsume.

"Don't tell me she is in the bathroom!" Natsume mumbled, turning his head towards the bathroom door slowly. And sweat dropped.

"Help! I can't see anything!" shouted Mikan, inside the bathroom.

Natsume barged into the bathroom. Unfortunately for Mikan, a gust of wind blew the fabric, letting some light to shine in the bathroom.

The light shone on the bare legs of Mikan. Natsume quickly looked away, blushing.

"Hey strawberries, you want to shower in front of my eyes?" said Natsume with a smirk.

"What the? When did you come in? Give me the towel right now!" yelled Mikan.

Natsume shoved the towel to Mikan. She wrapped it around her body.

"Now can you please get out of my room?" Mikan declared.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be standing here, naked," Natsume said.

Natsume faced Mikan.

"What are you staring at?" cried Mikan.

"Nothing, like you said, get out of your room!" Natsume said while walking forward. Natsume already knew that he is walking the wrong way!

'Tch… just want to see how she reacts when I walk close to her!'

"The door is behind you, pervert." Mikan yelled.

Unfortunately, it's too late! Natsume _**accidently**_ tripped on the step. (There was a step to where Mikan takes a shower in the bathroom).

Natsume fell on to Mikan and accidently kissed Mikan right on the lips. Now Natsume was on top of Mikan. With Mikan wrapped in her towel, she was amazed that Natsume actually kissed her! Kissed her!

'Never knew Mikan's lip was so nice and warm!'

'Never knew Natsume's lip was so nice and warm!'

Mikan's eyes were wide-open! She couldn't believe it!

Natsume got up and stared at Mikan with a smirk.

"You should thank god that they made me trip and made me obey them to kiss your ugly lips," said Natsume.

"Get out!" screamed Mikan.

**A/N: **So, what do you think of this? Like it or hate it? Anyway, comment and critism are both welcome!


	2. Love blooming in the dark

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I went on holiday for a week. So I wasn't able to do this fic for a whole week. But here it is the next and final chapter! Oh and by the way, it might not be as good as you think it might be, but I'm working on a new fic that I think will surely be better than this one, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.

**Power****-****Cut**

_By: Ch0c0Late_

"No, wait Natsume! Don't go out yet!" Mikan cried.

Natsume turned around and faced Mikan, leaning on the door for support.

"Now what do you want? You need me to help you with something…?" Natsume said with a smirk, knowing fully well what she wants.

"Okay," Mikan cleared her throat,"Can you please light up your fire and uhh, light it around the bathroom to see where my clothes are?"

"Why should I?" replied Natsume.

"Because I told you to do so," Mikan said instantly.

"What did you say just now?" Natsume stated with a deadly glare.

"Uh… umm… ahh," Mikan muttered with difficulty. "I mean, Natsume, can you please light your fire around so I can search for my clothes?" Mikan said sweetly, with her puppy eyes.

"No point in doing your puppy eyes when it's having a power cut now!" Natsume said, with a fireball emitted on his palm.

"Huh? How did you know I'm making my _cute_ puppy eyes?" Mikan asked, looking around.

"Never say any relating to you is cute!" Natsume threatened Mikan. "And please look before you say anything!"

"Oh!" Mikan said idiotically. "I see!"

"Idiot," muttered Natsume.

Natsume saw where Mikan's clothes were. He hovered his fire above the clothes. Her casual clothes were neatly folded up and with the strawberry underwear on top.

Natsume smirked. "Nice underwear!"

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled.

Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Mochu and probably everyone in the campus stopped what they were doing, and looked over to the direction of Mikan's scream. … Then they returned back to their own things, thinking the same thing. _'Will you ever be mature enough not to scream whenever Natsume does something not that insulting?' _

Everyone sighed. Another noisy day to live on…

Natsume had picked up her underwear and thrown it on her head. Yes, Natsume picked Mikan's underwear but of course, using a stick he found somewhere in the bathroom.

"I'm going to kill you!" Mikan shouted her lungs out.

"Mikan…" mumbled the gang (Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Mochu).

Mikan checked that the towel is fastened securely onto her own body. She's going to take revenge on what Natsume did to her.

She wanted to kick Natsume but failed miserably. She slipped on the wet floor.

"Nice figure!" Natsume commented.

"Waa!" Mikan quickly wrapped herself back with the towel.

"Mikan," mumbled Natsume, with his bangs covering.

All Mikan was thinking was how to revenge on Natsume and didn't listen to what Natsume just said.

"Mikan… I love you!" Natsume continued.

Mikan faced Natsume and stared straight at him.

"Nani? What did you just say? Natsume did y- you just say I-I lo-ve you? To me?"

Mikan ran over to Natsume and touched his forehead.

"Are you sick?" Mikan asked. "Do- …"

Mikan's lips were locked with a passionate and unforgettable lip of our favourite fire caster, Natsume Hyuuga!

Mikan was shocked to see Natsume acting like this. The boy she loved for nearly a year.

The kiss she wished. She had finally got. Mikan kissed Natsume back and he pushed her towards the wall. Never letting go off her!

They finally stopped to catch some breath. She smiled at Natsume and said," I love you also, Natsume! "

He pulled off the towel on Mikan and smirked,"Now you're mine! "

She smiled back and allowed Natsume to push her out of the bathroom and onto the bed.

Natsume was on top of Mikan and they continued their passionate kiss… while the rest of the gang enjoyed the rest of the day.

He took off his clothes and enjoyed the rest of the day like any other people, his precious Mikan!

**A/N:** Umm, I can say this is the last chapter of Power Cut. It's only a two-shot! Anyway, reviews of comment or critism are welcome as said last time.


End file.
